Rendezvous in Rotterdam
Rendezvous in Rotterdam is 5th mission in Hitman: Contracts. Target: *Rutgert Van Leunven *Klaas Teller Background Agent 47 is sent to Rotterdam to kill Rutgert Van Leuven, the leader of biker gang Flaming Rotterdam. Also, he needs to kill Klaas Teller and to retrieve some incriminating photos. Mission Briefing We need you in Rotterdam, 47. Primary target is "Rutgert Van Leuven". He is the head of an international crime group that's auctioning off some photographs on the black market. Our client would prefer these photographs to remain unseen. The group works through a biker gang that Van Leuven's president of. Our client already sent a man in, a freelancer named Klass Teller, but Teller has either failed, or turned. Our client sees him as a risk either way, take him out. Van Leuven's got a meeting lined up with a journalist who wants the pictures for his tabloid. That may give you the cover you need. Get the photos, hit the targets and we'll be in touch. 'Mission Details' '''DETAILS: '''Hello, 47. We need you to assassinate Rutgert Van Leuven, head of a rotterdam biker group and international crime syndicate, and Klass Teller, an undercover operative previously sent in by our client to retrieve a set of photographs that you'll have to obtain. The operative has either failed or turned and needs to be eliminated either way. THE PICTURES: Pictures in question portray the client in a light that could compromise his professional standing. Rutgert Van Leuven has been offering them on the black market to the highest bidder. We've learned that a journalist has arranged to purchase the photographs, but we don't know when the meeting's supposed to take place. Rutgert Van Leuven has a private room upstairs, where we believe the photos are being kept in a safe. The entire complex is always crawling with armed thugs. TARGET: Klass Teller, Freelance investigator. INFO: Teller is a freelance investigator our client sent in undercover to retrieve the photographs. He's presumed to have failed, or turned. Neither is acceptable to our client. TARGET: Rutgert Van Leuven, biker president. INFO: Van Leuven Runs a Rotterdam biker group that's expanded into international crime. Our client isn't the only one that wants to be rid of him. RETRIEVE THE PHOTOGRAPHS. INFO: The photographs Van Leuven is trying to sell must be retrieved. The Journalist attempting to buy them cannot succeed. Objectives * Kill Klaas Teller * Kill Rutgert Van Leuven * Retrieve some incriminating photographs Weapons Firearms * CZ2000 - Carried by some of the guards, inside some of the lockers at the firing range, and inside the weapons room in the basement. * Magnum 500 - Carried by some of the guards, inside some of the lockers at the firing range, and inside the weapons room in the basement. * Gold Desert Eagle - Carried by Rutgert Van Leuven. * AK-74 - Carried by some of the guards, and inside the weapons room in the basement. * Sawn-off shotgun - Carried by some of the guards, the bartender, and inside the weapons room in the basement. * AUG SMG - Inside the weapons room in the basement. * Dragunov SVD - Inside one of the lockers at the firing range and inside the weapons room in the basement. * Dual Sawn-off shotguns - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. Melee weapons * Pool Cue - In the bar. * Kitchen knife - In the room in the basement with the dead biker and in Klaas Teller's torture room. * Meat Hook - In Klaas Teller's torture chamber. Enemies Biker - There are 2 versions of them but they are essentially the same. Bartender - The single bartender on this level counts as an enemy. He carries a VIP keycard, sawn-off and a you can get a unique disguise off him. Disguises * Suit: Can only be used to obtain disguises outside the compound. * Biker: Useful for killing Klaas Teller and getting around the area, but don't get near to other bikers or they will recognize you. * Biker Prospect: Useful only for getting into the compound. * Journalist: Very useful, can get you to Rutgert Van Leuven and inside the base. No weapons allowed, and not allowed in certain areas, like the basement. You are not allowed on the 2nd floor if you do not follow the bartender * Bartender: Can go anywhere and without frisking, but isn't allowed to carry unconcealed weapons. Doesn't raise as much suspicion as the biker disguises. There is an easter egg that occurs when you switch to first person in this disguise. Maps HCMM5(1).jpg|Basement HCMM5(2).jpg|1st floor HCMM5(3).jpg|2nd floor HCMM5(4).jpg|Factory 1st floor HCMM5(5).jpg|Factory 2nd floor HCMM5(6).jpg|Outside HCMM5(7).jpg|Sheds HCMM5(8).jpg|Hideout Gallery dump0064.jpg|The lookout. dump0066.jpg|The stairs. dump0067.jpg|The docking truck. dump0068.jpg|The entrance. dump0070.jpg|Room A1 dump0071.jpg|The stairs up. dump0073.jpg|Room B1 dump0074.jpg|Room B2 dump0075.jpg|The backfield exit. dump0076.jpg|Barricaded exit door. dump0077.jpg|Field exit. dump0078.jpg|Backfield walls. dump0079.jpg|Backfield. dump0080.jpg|Backfield right view. dump0081.jpg|Biker garage. dump0082.jpg|Warehouse. dump0083.jpg|Frontway ladder leading to the target's area. dump0084.jpg|Warehouse roof skylights. dump0085.jpg|A strange red room. dump0088.jpg|Upstairs leading to the target. dump0089.jpg|The bar/rec area. dump0090.jpg|The target's office. dump0093.jpg|Down stairs torture rooms. dump0094.jpg|Creepy torture hall. (left) dump0095.jpg|Secondary target being held in one of the electrical torture area's. dump0096.jpg|Up close at the target. dump0100.jpg|Corpse room. dump0105.jpg|Car garage. Hitman Contracts.png|The target executing the journalist for showing up without the money Trivia * The song playing in the bar is Immortal by Clutch. * There are Confederate flags on the walls of the compound. This most likely implies they have connections with American people whom take pride in the flag and are politically right wing. * If the Journalist shows up without the money, Rutgert Van Leuven will execute him. * The guard that searches you at the entrance will take away all your guns including your suitcase--even if you drop it on the ground right before getting searched. * This is the only level where the bartender is marked as an "enemy", not as an "innocent". Likely because of his association with a criminal gang * If you take the photos from the safe before the Journalist meets with the Biker leader, the photos will spawn over into the Journalist's possession when the meeting does take place; retrieving them at that point will be impossible and the mission will fail by default. Video Category:Hitman: Contracts missions